Everlasting Darkness
by RandomDreamsxx
Summary: ...Ansem chuckled. “Is it now Sora? Darkness will overpower you.”...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: No, I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

"His heart…it has grown weak." Ansem whispered sinisterly. The weakened yet still so powerful spirit appeared almost transparent has he entered Destiny Islands. Searching for his next host, he drifted through the world, remembering that single boy that shattered his chance at taking Kingdom Hearts, and his own heart…filling with rage and revenge.

"There…" Ansem spotted his future host, walking in his lonesome along the shoreline. Xehanort's heartless grinned menacingly, and lowered himself so his feet would touch the sand. At that moment, darkness swirled around Ansem's feet, spreading darkness through the ground at a rapid speed, and hundreds of Shadows peeping through the darkness.

Sora practically jumped and turned around, and Ansem drifted back into the air unseen.

"What?!" Looking at the hundreds of Shadows appearing on his island once again, he ignored his questioning thoughts, summoned his Keyblade, and attacked them. "You won't take my island again!" Sora shouted, as he raised the Keyblade high in the air behind him to strike the last Heartless, Ansem struck.

"I will get my revenge on you Sora…" Ansem said aloud, and leeched onto the Keyblade, putting his whole being into the weapon of light.

"Huh?" The brunette lowered his weapon, recognizing the voice he looked around alarmingly. "Who's there?" He went to turn his head to the left, when something about the Keyblade caught his eye. It looked as if there was a small swirling orb of darkness at the end of the Keyblade, except it began to spread, from the tip to the hilt.

Sora tried to throw the Keyblade out of retaliation, but the weapon refused to leave his hand. He can only watch what was happening. The once silver weapon turned into a jet black. The tip which normally looked like a four pointed rounded key that formed a crown, was stretched and joined, making three sharp points that almost formed a heart. The hilt was usually square and golden, but now it was a crimson red and pointed.

Once the transformation was complete, Sora looked at the Keyblade, and his sapphire eyes widened in shock. He threw the weapon instantly, and looked at it on the ground across from him…the Dark Keyblade.

"..What…but that's the same Keyblade that Ansem…er…I mean …Xehanort's heartless had in Hollow Bastion…but why would that happen to my-"Sora stopped in midsentence, when he noticed something about his own hand. The same thing that happened to the Keyblade was happening to his whole hand. The darkness looked like a shadowy vine that was slowly crawling up Sora's arm.

Using his other hand, Sora tried to push the leeching darkness off of his arm, but it didn't do any good, if anything, he made it worse, because now the darkness started to spread up his other arm.

"Sora…" Ansem whispered.

Sora can hear Ansem whispering in his mind. "What do you want Ansem?!" Sora demanded, shaking his arms desperately.

"Sora…your heart has grown weak."

"That's a lie!"

Ansem chuckled. "Is it now Sora? Darkness will overpower you."

Sora growled in response. "Darkness will never overpower me!" With darkness spreading across his body, Sora closed his eyes. For a brief moment, light formed around Sora, knocking back the clawing darkness.

However the light disappeared and Ansem laughed. "See? What did I tell you Sora? Your heart is weak." Sora didn't respond to the spirit, and Ansem continued. "Now…SUBMIT!"

With that, the darkness spread even faster, spreading down and covering his legs while going up his neck. Sora was grunting in resistance, shaking his body and clawing at his arms, but it was no use. He fell to the ground, and the darkness overcame him.

His body was covered in darkness from head to toe for a moment. Shortly afterwards, the darkness faded off of his body, looking like water going down a drain, the darkness faded around the boy's heart. He stood up, and at a first glance he had his normal appearance-except for his eyes. His eyes were golden like Ansem's for a moment, then faded back; but not into his normal popping sapphire blue, but into a faded version of their previous shade, with dark shadows looming inside of them. His hair fell a bit, and covered more of his face.

A massive amount of darkness has entered the Key bearer's heart.

* * *

HA.

So. If you people don't review this...i probably won't continue, so...please review? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: WELL. It certainly has been a long time since I posted part one isnt it? First I had the WORST writers block ever...I literally spent my science periods discussing with friends what I should do with this (seriously you can ask Livi-Kun). Then school stuff came up because everyone just loves final exams, then my laptop had a virus on it and literally, everything on it got erased. Including microsoft word and all my documents T.T

So. Here's your update, and thanks to everyone who reviewed for part one and even made part two possible xD

P.S.- There's a section in here that is all in _Italics_. This section is to represent what's going on in Sora's head. So keep in mind, anything that is written in italics, isn't being physically said, it's all taking place in Sora's mind..so it got a little bit Yu-Gi-Oh-Ish..

Oh and incase you havent guessed, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction.

Riku sat silently on his typical tree branch. The silver haired boy closed his electric blue eyes, and listened to the sound of the waves. Taking in the sound, he sighed blissfully.

It's been two years since their last battle with Xemnas, and Riku finally at peace with the darkness in his heart; like the spirit of Xehanort's heartless was lifted from him completely.

"Hm.." Riku mumbled to himself quietly, opening his eyes. "I wonder where Sora is…"

The previous night, himself, Sora, and Kairi planned on meeting at their island, similar to what they did when they were children…and before everything happened…

"Heh" Riku thought, leaning back and placing his weight on his arms. 'Knowing Sora, he's probably still asleep.' He closed his eyes again, taking in the sound.

However, a few seconds after he closed his eyes, he got an image of Sora. Just standing and smiling…just typical Sora. But then…he saw Sora fall, and an image of Ansem, grinning and laughing sinisterly.

"What?" Riku said nervously aloud as he jumped forward (so now he's sitting up). His mind started to run wild, confused why he would see such a thing in the first place.

"Riku!"

Riku looked to his right, and a light smile spread across his face. He saw Kairi, standing and waving to him from the beach. He waved back at her, and disregarded his disturbing thoughts. He jumped down to meet his childhood friend, and she greeted him with a warm smile.

"So, where's Sora?" She asked looking around while putting a piece of her reddish brown hair behind her ear.

"Beats me," Riku said folding his arms.

Kairi giggled, "That bum still better not be sleeping."

Riku chucked, "Yeah probably."

"Ha, remember when we were building that raft? I found him sleeping by the beach! Can you believe that lazy bum?"

Riku sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah…"

Kairi's cheerful expression quickly changed into a sympathetic one. "Oh I'm sorry Riku..I didn't realize that.."

"It's alright." He said with a slight bitterness, cutting her off. "It has been three years so…"

Kairi didn't respond, she simply looked at Riku with worried and apologetic eyes.

"Really..i'm fine Kairi." Riku said, putting his hands on Kairi's shoulders, looking into her sapphire eyes and smiling.

Kairi sighed with relief. "Okay…if that lazy bum is here we should go and find him!"

Riku chuckled, and took his hands off of Kairi. "You said it…"He glanced up to where he was sitting, eyeing up the paopu fruits, and slightly bit his bottom lip. "How about you get a head start Kairi?" He said, looking back at her with a slight stammer in his voice. "I'm going to get something really quick. Ok?"

Kairi looked at him confusingly, then smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. Besides I know where he might be anyway…" She glanced over at the secret place.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah..perfect." Ansem whispered sinsisterly through Sora, placing his hands on the door to the island. "I'll unlock this door first..then.."

"_No!" The real Sora screamed in his mind, cutting Ansem off._

Inside Sora's mind, it was like the real Sora was chained up, while Ansem was free to do as he pleased through his host.

"_What do you mean 'no'?" Ansem growled at Sora. _

"_I won't let you do this Ansem!" Sora shouted while struggling to break free of his "chains."_

_Ansem laughed at his attempt. "You think you're going to stop me Sora? With each passing moment I grow stronger."_

"_I don't think, I KNOW I'll stop you just like before!"_

_Ansem chucked. "We'll just have to see about that."_

"Sora?" Kairi's voice filled the Secret Place tunnel.

"_Kairi! No!" Sora yelled._

"_Kairi eh…? How wonderful. I can banish this world into darkness and redeem one of the Seven Princesses." Ansem snarled._

"_NO! You won't hurt Kairi!" Sora screamed, as he fought to take control._

"Sora?" Kairi said once again, wandering into the cave.

"K-Kairi!" The real Sora said with a a bit of struggle.

"Sora there you are!" Kairi said in a bubbly voice, almost skipping over to him.

Sora's body slightly shook. "K-Kairi listen,.." he put a hand to his forehead, turning to face her, he ended up falling to his knees.

"Sora! Are you ok?!" She shouted worriedly, running over to his side.

"Kairi…I'm not—"Sora grunted, and he fell to the ground on his stomach in silence.

Kairi didn't know what to do. She looked at Sora, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Sora?"

At the moment Kairi touched him, Sora got up on his hands and knees, his face towards the ground.

Kairi sighed. "Are you ok?"

Instead of answering, he started laughing. "I'm perfectly ok Princess…" He shot his head up to look at Kairi, his normal deep blue eyes now golden.

"Y-you're not…" Kairi said while jumping up to her feet, in between breaths.

"No. I'm not Sora." Ansem said through gritted teeth, still with Sora's appearance.

Kairi started to back up, to run out of the cave and get Riku. However, Ansem opened up his hand, and a pool of darkness swirled around Kairi's feet preventing her from escaping. Moments later, the world's door burst open, darkness flowing out of it like water.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed, struggling against the darkness that was crawling up her legs.

Riku jumped down from his spot, and started making his way to the secret place. However, dark pools began popping up from the ground all around him, and massive amounts of Heartless of all kinds poured out of them.

"W-What?" Riku stammered, summing his weapon. Looking around, there were Heartless everywhere. Destroying them didn't do much good…they just kept coming. He did notice however, a particular high breeding spot in front of the Secret Place.

He focused on that spot, he then faintly heard Kairi's pleas.

"I'm coming Kairi!" Riku shouted pleadingly, and with determination be fought his way over to the entrance.

More Authors notes: Ha. Sorry. Me again xD. I wanted to apologize for the really sucky beginning...I know it was really slow x.x Also, I'm sorry if the story seems a bit..rushed. But tell me what you think!

So keep reviewing and i'll end it all in part 3 xD

Hehe. Prepare for a..very twisted ending xD


End file.
